Luchando Conmigo
by Damn Angel
Summary: Esme acaba de ser convertida, y, justo cuando pensaba que su frío corazón jamás volvería a amar, aparece un niño enfermo, paciente de Carlisle, que saca su parte más tierna y la reúne con el vampiro de sus sueños. R
1. Prefacio: La Nueva Esme

_¡Hola, nuevos lectores! Hacía ya un tiempo que quería colaborar con un fic de la pareja Esme Carlisle, que me parece una de las mejores de Crepúsculo, aunque la autora no les de mucha atención a estos dos tortolitos. Ya sé que este primer capítulo es una miseria, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Es un prefacio, y los prefacios, por regla general, son cortos. Igual ya para mañana me imagino que voy a subir el primer capítulo, si es que lo que queda de mi mouse me lo permite (mi "querido hermanito" tuvo la sutileza de romperlo a pedazos como un atentado hacia mí, aunque aún funciona... apenas). Quería alentarlos a que, si les entusiasma la pareja, hagan sus propios fics Carlisle Esme, porque realmente HACEN FALTA. Les prometo que mi review será el primero si ponen una historia de esta pareja._

**Disclaimer: **Ni Esme, ni Carlisle ni Edward me pertenecen. Pertenecen a una de las mujeres más dotadas en cuanto a imaginación se refiere, Stephenie Meyer. Aunque a veces me ataquen delirios de grandeza, esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro ni de robarle nada a esta señora. Sólo soy una desquiciada que hace estas historias para descargar su locura : ) No me demanden.

* * *

**Luchando Conmigo**

**Prefacio: La Nueva Esme**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ESME**

Mis aullidos cesaron de pronto. No tenía sensación alguna del tiempo, la agonía me había vuelto insensible a su paso. Aún sentía un pequeño ardor recorrer mis venas, sin saber si era producido por mi mente, como un recuerdo de mi reciente momento de dolor y sufrimiento, o si en realidad ese momento no había pasado del todo.

Me sentía extraña. Nuevos aromas penetraban en mi nariz, dulces aromas que me producían una extraña sensación de disfrute y ansiedad. Una puerta se cerraba lejos de allí, con brusquedad, por acción del viento. La sentía como si se hubiera cerrado aquí mismo, pero a la vez podía calcular la distancia en la que la puerta se encontraba de mí. Miles de agujas clavaban mi garganta.

Abrí los ojos.

Allí estaba su rostro, como un pedazo de sueño. Estaba convencida de haberlo visto con la misma claridad en el momento de mi muerte. Probablemente, me encontraba en el cielo. Sentía su mano tomando la mía, que estaba inusualmente pálida. Me adentré en sus ojos dorados.

Me estaba explicando algo, de lo que sólo asimilaba partes. De una cosa estaba segura: Jamás sería Esme otra vez. La amargura de mi vida me había cambiado. Muerta o no, no sabía si alguna vez mi frío corazón volvería a amar.

Me llevé la mano al pecho. Mi corazón ya no bombeaba más, mis venas estaban inactivas. No sentía mi pulso, estaba pálida, fría. Muerta.

Tal vez en esta vida del más allá sería feliz, aunque estuviera encerrada en un mundo irreal. Claro que no sabía hasta qué punto el lugar donde me encontraba era real.

Podía sentirme recostada en mi lecho, y percibía lo que sucedía con más detalles de lo usual. Sin embargo, sentía mi muerte como un gran peso en mi congelado pecho. Al menos una parte de mí tendría que resignarse a un descanso en paz. Tenía la impresión de que una parte grande e importante de Esme estaba muerta. Jamás volvería a ser la Esme de siempre. A partir de ahora, tendría que tratar de trabar relaciones con una nueva Esme.

Miré su rostro, el rostro que había velado por mí en sueños. Ver su rostro, ese era y es mi más grande deseo. Si se quedaba conmigo, mi muerte sería más llevadera. Incluso feliz…

Tal vez el tiempo llegaría a sanar todas las heridas.

Quizá el tiempo podía resucitar a la vieja Esme.

Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era esperar al tiempo.


	2. Frío, pero No Muerto

_¡Hola! Tengo buenas noticias: He podido semi-arreglar mi mouse, pero sigo necesitando uno nuevo. En fin, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Tal vez los carácteres de Edward y Esme no sean los de los libros, pero tengan en cuenta de que recién han sido convertidos, de que son jóvenes y aún no terminan de madurar. La razón por la que Edward está tan feliz es que aún no conoció a Bella, ni tampoco siente la necesidad (por ahora) de encontrar una pareja. En cuanto a Esme, al final de la historia será la Esme que todos conocemos. Para los que no conozcan su historia, pásense por Twilight Lexicon, donde la encontrarán en "Character Bios". ¡Dejen Reviews!_

**Disclaimer: **Ni Esme, ni Carlisle ni Edward me pertenecen. Pertenecen a una de las mujeres más dotadas en cuanto a imaginación se refiere, Stephenie Meyer. Aunque a veces me ataquen delirios de grandeza, esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro ni de robarle nada a esta señora. Sólo soy una desquiciada que hace estas historias para descargar su locura : ) No me demanden.

**

* * *

**

**Luchando Conmigo**

**Capítulo 1: Frío, pero no Muerto**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ESME**

Los días pasaban como una nebulosa de lo que poco y mucho retenía en mi memoria, siempre tratando de aceptar mi nueva naturaleza de vampiro, siempre tratando de ser educada con al doctor Cullen, Edward y la Nueva Esme.

De no haber sido por la cara de decepción de Carlisle, que frecuentemente se dibujaba en mi imaginación, no habría querido mantener mis ojos de color caramelo, ni me habría conformado sólo con la sangre de animal. Siempre que caminaba por la calle sucumbía a mis instintos, que eran amigos que frecuentemente tocaban mi puerta, así que había preferido llevar una vida ermitaña dentro de la casa del doctor.

Acabábamos de ubicarnos en New York, donde yo era la esposa del doctor Cullen y Edward era mi hermano. Pese a nuestro supuesto matrimonio, entre el doctor y yo nada pasaba. Al menos, no por su parte, porque –aunque tratara de que no fuese así- yo estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él, por lo menos lo amaba de la forma que los monstruos como yo aman a otros monstruos, como los animales, simplemente buscando compañía.

Mi corazón estaba frío, inmóvil, vacío de emociones, y poco podía yo hacer. Aunque Edward siempre me dijera que nuestro corazón estaba vivo a pesar de todo, cada vez que este pensamiento cruzaba mi mente, yo seguía pensando que jamás volvería a amar como solía amar la Esme de siempre.

Mi relación con Edward era buena, bastante diferente a la que tenía con Carlisle. Edward era una especie de hermano menor, un hijo, un amigo. Él solía quedarse en casa conmigo, y tocaba el piano para mí mientras yo me encargaba de la limpieza. Aunque la casa era prolija, todo en ella se llenaba de polvo muy fácilmente. Se notaba que hacía mucho que una mujer no se pasaba por allí.

En cuanto a Carlisle… Lo trataba siempre con fría cortesía. En cierta forma, le odiaba, aunque él era único capaz de despertar en mí un resquicio de la Esme de siempre. Pero, simplemente, le odiaba. Le odiaba porque le amaba. Le odiaba porque me había propuesto a no amar a ningún otro hombre, porque amando siempre se terminaba igual, como me había sucedido con Charles. Aunque tal vez no amaba a Charles…

No importaba. Me había propuesto a no amar nuevamente. Creía que sería fácil, creía que con este nuevo corazón jamás volvería a amar como había amado al doctor Cullen durante diez años humanos. Pero ver las florecientes emociones que se apoderaban de mi estómago cada vez que él regresaba a casa y me dirigía su amable saludo me ponían frenética. Tenía ganas de destrozar todo el mobiliario… Y de bailar, bailar sin parar.

Él siempre era tan desinteresado, amable, educado, inteligente, perfecto…

– Entonces¿Por qué lo rechazas? – Preguntó Edward. Había estado espiando en mi mente _otra vez_. Qué fastidioso.

– Edward¿Te importaría dejar de meterte en mi mente por una vez?

– No respondiste mi pregunta. – Me llevaba bien con Edward, pero a veces era muy odioso.

– Porque Carlisle no siente lo mismo por mí. Ahora, responde mi pregunta.

Su única respuesta fueron carcajadas.

– ¿Enserio lo crees así? – Preguntó Edward, dejando de reír a duras penas.

– Sí, enserio lo creo así. Ahora, ten la educación de contestar a mi pregunta.

– ¡Es que casi gritas tus halagos a Carlisle! Sin embargo, no expresas bien tus poco agradables sentimientos por él. Es como tratar de leer un cuento escrito por niños de maternal: No se entiende absolutamente nada, y me llena de curiosidad.

– Edward, métete en tus asuntos. – Dije con tono cortante. Justo en el segundo que nuestra conversación acababa, escuché el sonido de la llave sobre el cerrojo, anunciando que Carlisle llegaba a casa. Mi corazón comenzó con sus habituales cosquilleos, mientras mi mente le decía, insistente, a mi corazón "_¡Contrólate!_".

Hoy, el habitual rostro calmado de Carlisle se veía levemente perturbado. Cualquier persona habría pensado que no le pasaba nada, pero yo sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Había imaginado su rostro feliz, su rostro asustado, su rostro cansado, su rostro afligido… Y su rostro decepcionado…

Me contuve apenas de preguntarle qué le pasaba, e inmediatamente me coloqué la máscara de "No Emociones" que habitualmente llevaba en su presencia.

– Buenas noches, señorita Esme – Me saludó con su habitual saludo amable. Era siempre tan atento conmigo… Incluso aunque yo le tratara mal. – ¿Qué tal su día?

– Perfecto. – Dije yo, interpretando el papel de la frialdad encarnada.

– Me alegro. – Pero estaba claro que no se alegraba. Miró a Edward, que estaba haciendo claros esfuerzos por aguantar una carcajada, levemente ceñudo, y se fue. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder oírnos con su oído supersónico, dije:

– ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

– Oh, nada, nada… – Dijo Edward, otra vez entre risas.

– Claro, _nada_ te pasa.

– Está bien – Respondió Edward. – Es de mala educación, pero lo diré. Carlisle cree que tú y yo somos pareja.

– ¿QUÉ?

– ¿Por qué creías que estaba tan frustrado? – Me respondió Edward, con una sonrisa odiosa dibujada en el rostro, retirándose al acto, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

En mi cuarto, sin un Edward fastidiándome con su _pequeño_ don, y sin la presencia de Carlisle, obligándome a interpretar diferentes papeles, la Esme de siempre solía hacerme largas visitas, que yo disfrutaba enormemente. Últimamente se me había dado mucho por el dibujo abstracto, a la que mi vieja amiga me acompañaba gustosa.

Me dirigí al escritorio, donde había dejado un dibujo a medio hacer, que me dispuse a continuar, mientras pensaba en lo que Edward había dicho.

Una oleada de satisfacción me invadió al pensar que Edward no se había camuflado más que en poco pensadas sutilezas¡Tal vez Carlisle me amaba¡Tal vez, después de todo, podría ser feliz!

Pasaron los minutos, y me descubrí cantando una canción romántica **(Ver Abajo Nota de la Autora)**. Pero luego, recordé mi resolución de no volver a amar, y me resigné a callar, dejar mi dibujo y abandonarme a mis pensamientos.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE CARLISLE**

No sabía qué me impulsaba a hacerlo. Estos sentimientos eran nuevos y totalmente desconocidos para mí, pero lo cierto es que Esme se había apoderado por completo de mis pensamientos.

Ansiaba siempre estar con ella, aunque ella se mostrara tan dispuesta a no entablar relaciones conmigo. Recordé mis pensamientos anteriores, y me frustré. Estaba claro que ella no me quería a mí. Que ella quería a Edward.

La espiaba por la cerradura de su puerta, observando con deleite sus cabellos, de color caramelo, en suaves y naturales ondas, que le caían sobre sus hombros. Miré también su piel pálida, blanca como la nieve, y su entusiasmo al pintar su dibujo. Lo que más ansiaba ver eran sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos de color dorado, como los míos. Una prueba de que se quedaría junto a mí, de que viviría en nuestra casa, de que siempre podría espiarla con deleite. De que se quedaría siempre que Edward estuviera aquí…

A veces deseaba que Esme fuera humana para que, cuando estuviera dormida, pudiera entrar a su habitación, contemplarla más de cerca, acariciarle suavemente los cabellos, imaginando que era mía…

Empezó a tararear una bella canción de amor con su dulce voz. Aunque podía imaginar en quién pensaba al cantarla, me dejé llevar por la imaginación, pensando que podía ser yo el dueño de sus bellos pensamientos…

De haber sido humano, mis fuertes latidos habrían delatado mi posición, detrás de la cerradura. Pero mi corazón era ahora duro, frío y quieto, como si estuviera muerto. Pero, aunque frío, no estaba muerto. Eso lo delataba el fabuloso arco iris que dibujaba cuando mi cuerpo recibía un baño de sol.

Mi corazón era como un diamante. Un diamante que pertenecía sola y únicamente a Esme.

* * *

La canción romántica que me imagino cuando está cantando Esme es "I Will Always Love You" de Whitney Houston. Seguro que la conocen, es muy famosa, si no es así, busquen la letra por Google, o si tienen algún programa para bajar música, busquen la canción por ahí. Realmente muy recomendable, pero la razón por la que no menciono la canción es que por entonces no existía, ni tampoco pongo la letra porque va contra las reglas de **(Nota de la Autora)**


	3. Llanto sin Lágrimas

_Bueno, fans de Esme (entre los que me incluyo), perdonen por lo que van a leer, por el error de Esme. En Eclipse, cuando Rosalie le cuenta a Bella su historia, el dice que teine un registro más limpio que Esme porque Rose nunca probó la sangre humana. Eso significa que Esme sí, aunque no demasiadas veces (Podría decirse que está tercera en el ránking de autocontrol Cullen jeje) lo cual no significa que sea todo puro invento mío. Además, necesitaba esta muerte para el avance de la historia. Quería agradecerles a Amedelune y PiRRa por sus comentarios, este capítulo va para ustedes¡Nos vemos!_

**Disclaimer: **Ni Esme, ni Carlisle ni Edward me pertenecen. Pertenecen a una de las mujeres más dotadas en cuanto a imaginación se refiere, Stephenie Meyer. Aunque a veces me ataquen delirios de grandeza, esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro ni de robarle nada a esta señora. Sólo soy una desquiciada que hace estas historias para descargar su locura : ) No me demanden.

* * *

**Luchando Conmigo**

**Capítulo 2: Llanto sin Lágrimas**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ESME**

Sentía que miles de agujas se clavaban en mi garganta. Sentía el sabor de la sed en mi lengua, mi paladar, mis labios. Miles de estrategias para satisfacerla se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se había entregado por completo a mis instintos, a la faceta de La Nueva Esme que menos me gustaba, pero a la que no podía presentarle resistencia una vez que se apoderaba de todos mis sentidos, de todo mi ser.

Perseguía a la pobre mujer por callejones que se iban perdiendo uno tras otro. Me estaba ofreciendo una buena batalla, pero tarde o temprano yo saldría victoriosa. Así eran las leyes de la naturaleza, el predador era siempre vencedor, las cosas eran sencillas vistas así: La pobre muchacha estaba destinada a morir por obra mía.

Lo poco que quedaba de mi conciencia me advertía que no debía hacerlo, que eso decepcionaría a Carlisle, que la pobre mujer debía estar sufriendo mucho. Pero ya no era dueña de mí, me había dejado llevar demasiado por la sed.

Mi presa se encontró entre la espada y la pared (dicho de un modo _tan_ literal) cuando un gran muro de piedra se encontró a sus espaldas, el muro que sería único testigo de su muerte. Gritó, pero no importaba. Nadie iba a escucharla.

Ni siquiera me importó evitar que la sangre arruinara mi vestido, simplemente dejé que escurriera por él, esparciendo su dulce tintura por las flores amarillas del estampado. Me relamí los labios… La sangre era dulce, era el mejor manjar que La Nueva Esme había probado. Me reí, aún con mi saliva impregnada del exquisito sabor de la sangre humana. Tomé los huesos de mi reciente víctima y los partí con las palmas de mis manos, el único aplauso que recibiría por haberme dejado llevar por mis instintos. El polvo de sus huesos corrió por mis manos, que temblaban, histéricas, acompañando aquellas carcajadas que surgían desde muy dentro de mí, pero que, sin embargo, no me pertenecían.

…

No saldría. Por más fuerte que Edward llamara, jamás saldría. Me quedaría allí, encerrada, por el resto de la eternidad. No cazaría jamás, nunca más le haría daño ni a una mosca. Me dejaría consumir poco a poco por mi debilidad, y, quizás, con un poco de suerte, me ahogaría en la misma eternidad, y tendría un encuentro cara a cara con la Muerte.

No entendía cómo había sido capaz de asesinar a esa pobre chica. Tenía gente que la quería, planes, futuro… Su familia pronto la buscaría, pero no encontrarían siquiera sus huesos: La pobre muchacha jamás regresaría, y ni siquiera tendrían algo con qué recordarla. Me preguntaba cómo me habría sentido yo de ser ella. Sí, había sufrido mucho con mi persecución, pero su muerte había sido limpia y rápida. Mi vestido era la única prueba de que yo había sido su asesina, pero había desaparecido cuando intenté relamerlo para seguir sintiendo la sangre en mis labios y acabé por comérmelo entero antes de huir. Otro nuevo, blanco, me ofrecía abrigo, un abrigo despectivo, que se burlaba de mí con ese color inmaculado y puro, inocente.

Me preguntaba cómo me habría sentido de haber sido yo su _madre_. Me lo imaginaba todo con total claridad: Una mujer, parecida a mi víctima, dando vueltas nerviosamente por la sala, esperando el timbre del teléfono para que le dijera que su hija estaba bien, que no le había sucedido nada… Y ver que el teléfono no sonaba, que el timbre no se escuchaba, ni tampoco las buenas noticias. Ella comprendería, luego de _horas_ de espera, que algo había pasado, y la buscaría. La buscaría por cielo y tierra, y no se detendría hasta encontrarla. No se resignaría a la idea que estuviera muerta hasta ver su cadáver (cosa que nunca sucedería) Y se dormiría todas las noches pensando que su hija está allí, en algún lado, quizá con hambre, frío, sed… Pero _viva_.

Lo sabía. Sabía que era lo que haría, casi como si la muchacha fuera mi hija. Porque había amado. Había amado con todo mi corazón a una criaturita que crecía en mi interior. Tenía planes y esperanzas para él. Y lo vi nacer. Y lo vi morir. Vi morir todas mis esperanzas y sueños caer con su muerte, como una frágil torre de cartas que se va desmoronando con la caída de uno de sus pilares.

Contuve un sollozo.

– ¡Esme¡Sal de ahí de una vez¡Pronto llegará Carlisle! – Dijo Edward, tocando insistentemente la puerta por enésima vez, casi amenazando con derribarla.

– ¡No! – Grité, entre sollozos, presa de un llanto desbocado, sin lágrimas.

– Por favor¡Todos cometen errores! – Me suplicó Edward.

– ¿Alguna vez tú cometiste este error? – Pregunté, otra vez entre sollozos, casi conociendo la respuesta.

– No… hasta ahora… Pero todos pasamos por esa sed, Esme. Es muy fácil perder el control. – Dijo Edward.

– ¿Alguna vez Carlisle ha perdido el control? – Pregunté, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

– Nunca me lo dijo… – Respondió. Dejó una parte en silencio, seguramente para no lastimarme. Pero yo sabía cuál era esa parte, casi como si compartiera su don en ese segundo: _No lo creo._ Claro que no. Carlisle, tan humano, jamás había perdido el control. Y, de haberlo hecho, habría preferido acabar con su existencia antes que seguir viviendo con el peso de haber acabado con la vida de alguien. Sólo que yo carecía de valor para suicidarme. Qué gracioso. Había podido hacerlo cuando era humana, sin embargo, ahora que era inmortal carecía de coraje para quitarme la vida. Estaba aferrada demasiado a esta existencia como monstruo.

Alcé mi rostro, compungido, y vi en el gran espejo de mi cuarto una de las huellas más notables de mi error: En mis ojos se había hecho un cambio. Ahora eran de color borgoña. Me prometí a mí misma que sería la última vez que ese color apareciera en mis ojos. Sería una buena vampiresa. Para no hacerle sufrir a otro padre el mismo dolor que yo había sufrido. Por Edward. Por mí. Por Carlisle.

Y ahí estaba el sonido de la llave en la cerradura, el sonido que tantas veces ansiaba, el sonido que anunciaba la llegada de Carlisle.

Me apresuré a quitarle el cerrojo a la puerta de mi cuarto. Tendría que verlo decepcionado, o enfadado. Tendría que tener mi castigo, por más doloroso que fuere.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE CARLISLE**

Cuando llegué a casa, mis pensamientos tenían el desvarío de siempre: Estaba pensando en ella. En su sonrisa, en su cabello, en sus ojos. Fue grande mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con Edward, que estaba ansioso, quería decirme algo.

Me susurró toda la historia, y me dijo que ahora estaba encerrada en su habitación, sin querer salir.

– Supongo que está de más que te diga que no seas duro con ella… Pobre, está sufriendo mucho. – Terminó Edward.

¿Estaba sufriendo? Tenía que entrar y decirle que ni a mí ni a Edward le importaba que haya cometido un error, aunque quizá sólo le importaba la parte de Edward. No me explicaba cómo no le había dejado entrar.

Me encaminé a su cuarto, dispuesto a hacer toda la fuerza que fuera posible para abrir esa puerta, pero me sorprendió verla abierta. Por las dudas, toqué suavemente la puerta, temiendo que hubiera huido.

– Pasa. – Su voz sonaba débil, pastosa, como si hubiera estado sollozando mucho. Me aventuré dentro del cuarto que tan bien conocía (Gracias a mis sesiones de espionaje nocturno) Y allí estaba, fresca como el rocío de la mañana, pero con el rostro compungido, dejando de sollozar a duras penas, presa de un llanto sin lágrimas. Verla tan afligida me desarmó por completo, me hizo olvidar el discurso que había preparado mentalmente, me iba a quedar en silencio por completo o iba a decir palabras francas, desde mi interior mismo.

Me acerqué a ella y la rodee con mis brazos, cosa que no pareció desagradarle, sino que hundió su rostro en mi pecho. Sentí millones de caricias por dentro, allí se estaba a gusto, a pesar de que su tristeza era tangible. No podía evitarlo, era el primer contacto que tenía con ella desde su transformación.

– Perdóname – Dijo ella lo más tranquilamente que pudo, evitando mirar a mis ojos, hablando desde mi pecho.

– Creo que no tienes que pedirme disculpas a mí, pero no te preocupes, todos cometemos errores. En lo que a mí respecta, estás perdonada. – Traté de no dejar que el momento me impidiera decirle lo que había ido a decirle, las palabras que seguramente la tranquilizarían…

– ¡¿CÓMO QUE ME PERDONAS?! – Gritó ella, enfurecida, mirándome esta vez directamente a los ojos, deshaciendo el abrazo con violencia. – ¿No estás enojado? – Preguntó, apaciguándose un poco más.

– En absoluto. – Le respondí.

– ¿Y decepcionado? – Preguntó, rebuscando algo en mis ojos.

– Claro que no. – Le respondí, preguntándome en mi fuero interno por qué había reaccionado tan mal.

– Carlisle… ¡Acabo de matar a una persona¡Acabo de… de causarle a una madre el mismo dolor que me llevó a suicidarme¡¿Por qué no estás decepcionado?! Merezco lo peor… – Dijo ella. Tan humana, compasiva. No había remedio, iba a quererla aunque matara a toda una ciudad, y la acompañaría aunque discrepara con su dieta.

– Ahora eres parte de esta familia – Dije – Entre las familias, los errores se perdonan, y nos apoyamos mutuamente…

– Si no has venido a darme lo que merezco¡Sal de aquí! Verte tan comprensivo sólo me hace sentir peor. – Gritó. Me asustó un poco el hecho de que aceptarla la enojara tanto. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que fuese comprensivo con ella¿Por qué veía como un castigo que yo estuviera enojado o decepcionado?

Tal vez no quería a Edward.

Tal vez… me quería a mí.


End file.
